


High King Margo, Long May You Reign

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Royalty, Video, thewelterschallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: For @thewelterschallenge week 5 theme: Only in E (or the music challenge)





	High King Margo, Long May You Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I would get this done in time, but I did, so yay! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
